


Show me how to fly

by Theweirdslingshot



Category: Violetta (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, cami and fran are the biggest leonetta shippers as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theweirdslingshot/pseuds/Theweirdslingshot
Summary: Taking place some time between season 2 and 3.Violetta and Leon rehearse some songs and, suddenly, something happens.
Relationships: Violetta Castillo/Leon Vargas
Kudos: 3





	Show me how to fly

**Author's Note:**

> Recently rewatched some episodes of season 2 and I just got reminded how much I used to ship these two. Like they are not the best ship at all, they never trust each other and misunderstand each other all the time. But at the same time, they are so IN LOVE??

_Quiero mirarte, quiero soñarte, vivir contigo cada estante_

_Quiero abrazarte, quiero besarte, quiero tenerte junto a mí_

Their melody played in front of them. It's a song they came up with in their dreams. It's kind of incredible how they could... share a dream like that. It was one of the reasons they were soulmates. 

Of course, they always had their ups and downs. They really needed to trust each other a lot more... though, they thought they were starting to. Violetta loved when she and Leon were like this. Just so happy, in love. She had so many dreams of him when they were broken up - she never quite stopped loving him. She assumed it was the same for Leon. All those nights he had called her... he called her because he couldn't sleep because he kept thinking of her. She felt so many emotions around him. 

As they rehearsed, Violetta's phone rang. She picked it up.  
"Hi, dad... yeah, i'm rehearsing. Yes. Okay. Great. Okay, have a nice dinner. Love you, too. Bye!"

"What did he want?" Leon asked.

"Oh, he's just coming home late today." Violetta shrugged. 

"So... you have the house to yourself?"

"I never have the house to myself, Leon. Olga is always there, or... someone just visits, you know how it is."

"Well, I have a feeling that won't be the case today."  
Leon had this gleam in the eye, which meant he had thought of something. Violetta was excited to know what.

"Where are you off to?" Camila asked, passing by them.

"We're just going to Vilu's house." Leon explained.

"Cool! Can me and Fran join?"

"Uh-" Violetta mumbled, but Leon interrupted her.

"No... you see, her dad comes home late tonight."  
He gave Cami a look to imply what he meant, which she quickly understood.

"Oh... _Oh_. Yeah, okay. Have fun!"

"See you tomorrow." Violetta said, unsure about why her friend seem to act a bit strange. Camila seemed like was about to explode as much as she smiled at them.

As soon as they left, Camila picked up her phone. "Francesca, where are you? I think something's gonna happen tonight between you know who..."

* * *

As they got to Violetta's house, no one seemed to be home. Not even Olga. She must be out grocery shopping, they thought... they _hoped_.

"See, I knew no one was here." Leon said, "We're all alone."

Violetta however seemed nervous, "But what if someone comes and interrupts-"

"Vilu... no one is here, right? So no one will see us going up to your room, and no one will even know you're home."

"Okay... yeah. Yeah."

"Besides, you can lock the door, right?"

"Of course."

Leon stroked her hair, "I think this is gonna be a good place to rehearse."

Violetta felt how she got all warm and fuzzy inside. She wanted to kiss Leon so badly - they rarely kissed, as they always got interrupted or just never found a moment good enough. Leon probably wanted the same, because he was just as eager as her to get to her room.

As they got up there, Violetta quickly closed the door and hoped no one would open it. She also made sure her phone was off so no one would call her.

Leon sat down in her bed, "Is it just me or does your bed feel softer?"

"I don't know..." Violetta gave him a small smile as she turned to her keyboard. She started to play _Habla si puedes_.

"That song is so melancholic." Leon admitted. "It's beautiful, but sad."

"How about this?" Violetta asked and started to play _Podemos_. Leon smirked. Every time she plays that song, he just _has_ to join in. That song just has the power. It's _their_ song. 

They looked deep into each others eyes as they sang. It was this look they only shared when they sang _Podemos_ or _Nuestro Camino_ together. As they sang the final note, Violetta felt her heart beat very fast. She moved closer to Leon and he moved closer to her. She wasn't expecting them to actually kiss, as every time they were about to someone interrupted.

Though, this time no one did. This time their lips met and they allowed themselves to take advantage of this. They didn't let go for almost 30 seconds, and when they did, they kissed again. Leon led Violetta towards her bed so they could sit down.

"Wow..." Violetta said as she pulled away, "That was... some kiss."

"It sure was." Leon took her hand. "I've been thinking... and dreaming about us a lot. Positive dreams."

Violetta blushed, "So have I."

"I always kissed you a lot in my dreams, but it's never as good as in reality..."

"I always wake up before we kiss or... fly away."

Leon gave her a questioning look, "Fly away?"

Violetta squirmed. "Yeah, I had this... dream where we were holding hands on a beach and we... run up a hill and just before we take the leap to fly, I wake up."

"Well... I know something that's almost as good as flying." Leon proceeded to kiss her gently, making her lie down in bed. She just felt warm and soft. She always felt safe around Leon. 

"Can you feel my heart beating?" Violetta asked.

"Yeah. How are you feeling?"

Violetta grabbed his arms. "Show me how to fly."

* * *

Leon and Violetta later went down to the kitchen and drank some water. As Violetta followed Leon to the door, they shared one last kiss before saying goodbye. They both walked away with secret smiles on their faces.

The next day at the studio, they gave each other a lot of glances, which their friends sure noticed. It wasn't late until Camila and Francesca dragged Vilu away.

"Okay, girl", Camila said, "Something has happened, we can see it."

"What?" Violetta exclaimed, grinning.

"We know you and Leon did something." Francesca said.

"What did we do?"

"Don't act dumb!" Francesca said. "We can see something has happened."

"Something big!" Camila added.

"It's nothing." Violetta mumbled, though she was still having that secretive look.

"Come on", Cami said, "This is like the time you and Leon had your first kiss and you pretended nothing had happened."

"We did kiss yesterday."

"Yeah, we guessed that, but we think more has happened."

Fransesca stroked Violetta's arm. "Perhaps... you took your relationship to the next level."

Violetta was silent. She just stared at her nosy friends. She was not going to tell them anything.

"Vilu..." Camila tried.

"Please tell us something!" Fransesca begged.

Violetta shrugged, "Alright, I'll tell you one thing..."

"What?" Her friends leaned in closer.

"...yesterday, I was flying above the clouds."

Fran and Cami frowned. Then, they gasped.

"Wait, wait, _wait!_ " Camila exclaimed.

"You-" Francesca squeaked.

"I'm not gonna tell you any more." Violetta said with a smirk and slowly started to walk away. Her friends followed her. They seemed to be ecstatic and really wanted to know more. They would not. What happened the other night was between Leon and her and no one will ever know what exactly happened, except them.

But she definitely longed to fly again...


End file.
